Please
by HumAlong
Summary: Based on the song 'Please'.


So here's a little ditty I wrote a few years ago. I think it might be on my Quizilla account (which I haven't been on in forever, so I don't even know if it's still there...). I've edited it a little bit, but since this was written in my younger years there might be some inkling of OOC. Song's 'Please' by Ludo.

* * *

She was walking home, alone; the sun had set and everyone had gone home, leaving her to the empty street. Or at least, she thought it was empty. Up ahead, she saw a silhouette, and as she got closer, she realized who it was. Of all people, it had to be him. Sasuke. She had known him since they were little, and at times she'd accompany him while he practiced by the lake; she'd watch him in awe, wishing she could be a ninja as well. As reticent as they both were, they still had become close friends at that time, always looking out for each other.

Until that horrible day, when he was left alone in the world. Even she couldn't bring him back; he had just made himself so distant, how could she? Still, she was able to make contact with him every once in a while, and every time, she'd try to help him, to just talk to him, to bring him back. But as time went on, it got harder for her to talk to him, he kept pushing her away, and eventually she was forced to watch him from a distance as he suffered alone. Despite that, she still thought about him daily, hoping that he was doing alright, and that maybe there could still be a way to help him. She cared about him that much, but she was never sure if he did with her.

"Sasuke?" she asked. He turned to her, and seemed almost as surprised to see her there as she was him. "What are you doing out here?" She then noticed his bag, and instantly she understood. Before he ultimately pushed her away he had confided in her multiple times what his most recent goal had become, and as months passed she knew the day he'd leave was getting closer, and she found that her last thoughts before she went to bed would be if she would see him the next day. Now she knew the answer, and she hadn't even made it to her house either.

"You're leaving the village." she stated quietly. _You're leaving us; you're leaving me_.

He nodded, "I have to if I want to find him."

She merely nodded, unable to speak. She realized she hated this, this entire situation. Hated how he was left alone, how he was leaving, and his reason for doing so. But she understood, somewhat, at least as far as his reasoning went; she knew she'd probably never be in his situation, and had no right to judge otherwise. For all she knew, if she had gone through the same thing, she'd want to do exactly what he was about to do as well.

"Don't try to stop me," he said. "I've made up my mind."

She nodded again. "I won't," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes; the thought of stopping him never even crossed her mind. She suddenly felt cold, and she wondered if it was because of the nightly chill or because of how empty she was now feeling.

He couldn't help but notice this, how she looked so upset and depressed as the tears welled up while she tried to hold them back. And yet, she wasn't going to stop him; she said so, and she made no movement that would've convinced him otherwise. She just stood and stared sadly. Something about how she stood before him tugged at something inside him, and it was all he could do not to tell her he'll wait another day to do it.

"I know you're probably thinking I shouldn't do this, but I have to," he said, more to convince himself than to convince her.

"I know," she said softly. She didn't want him to, but what could she say? His mind was already made up, and she knew once it was there was no dissuading him.

"And I know you and I haven't been as close as we were before." His stoic face softened a little bit as he remembered how often they interacted as kids. He realized she hadn't changed much since then.

"I'm just worried for you," she said, her voice breaking as the tears finally fell.

"I know. You've...been like that for a long time. I've noticed, even when we grew further apart. And I know why."

"I just don't like seeing you this way," she explained herself, trying to stop more tears.

"And I won't be any more once I finish this," he said. He looked away for a split second, then back at her. "Actually," he said. "I was hoping I'd see you before I left."

"Really? Why?" Confused, she looked up, only to have his lips meet hers. He kissed her, releasing all the love he had for her, to let her know. And she replied, kissing back, to know she felt the same way too.

"Just remember this," he said after they broke away. "I'll come back for you."

"Really?" she breathed.

"I promise."

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a not-for-profit work solely for entertainment purposes. I claim no ownership except to the unnamed character and story itself and am not gaining anything except writing experience and critiques (maybe).


End file.
